


Summer Love

by 1dpotterpatd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Complete, F/M, M/M, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dpotterpatd/pseuds/1dpotterpatd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie is a high school senior with a serious obsession with One Direction. Niall gets dared by the boys to do something crazy and ends up getting into something he never saw coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer love - chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katie Hinds who the main character is based off of](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Katie+Hinds+who+the+main+character+is+based+off+of).



> This is my first fanfic ever! I would really appreciate feedback. I'm really sorry if its horrible, I'm writing it for a friend. This is also posted on my livejournal:  
> 1dpotterpatd.livejournal.com

-Katie pov-  
Katie wanted to go to the one direction concert more than anything but she knew her family couldn't afford it so when she found out her parents had bought her front row tickets and a meet & greet pass as a graduation gift, she could barely contain her excitement. After hearing the news she immediately rushed to her laptop in her room to message her best friend Justin about the great news. Justin had been her best friend since freshman year when she was an awkward shy freshman and he was the new kid to the school district. That was back when he hated the world and she was obsessed with Justin beiber. They were both outcasts of their class and that's why they made such a great pair and its not like they were that different anyways. Justin was tall and lanky with brown shaggy hair that fell into his eyes. He had a passion for music that matched Katie's. That's what kept them close, while they had completely different taste in music genre, they both understood each others love for music. 

1Dluver94 is online

1Dluver94: omg Justin guess what?!!!!!

Justin12: Niall horan finally confessed his undying love for you?

1Dluver94: no but I'm one step closer to that happening! My parents bought me tickets and a meet and greet pass!!!! I'm meeting my future hubby next week;)

Justin12: oh god what were they thinking?! This is all I'm going to hear about for the next two weeks now...

1Dluver94: you're supposed to be happy for me loser. I gtg, hw time bleh

Justin12: aight bye nigga

1Dluver94 is offline 

Katie really despised her AP anatomy class but if she wanted to stay on her parents good side for the next two weeks she needed to pass this test tomorrow. She really attempted to study but her thoughts kept wandering to how amazing it would be to meet her idols. The boys had been with her through everything since they were on the x-factor. They cheered her up when she fought with her parents and they helped her focus while she studied...well most of the time. One direction's music kept her going and she couldn't believe that next weekend she would actually get to meet the boys that she only dreamed of seeing live before tonight. She wanted time to speed up so it would be next Friday already. Unfortunately she didn't have super powers and she did have anatomy to study...and it wasn't Niall's. Katie woke up at 2 am with her face sticking to the pages of her anatomy book. She had fallen asleep studying, yet again, and probably wouldn't remember any of the material the next morning. She pushed herself up from her desk chair and shuffled across the room until her knees hit the edge of her bed. She fell forward and face planted into a pile of pillows and blankets and fell back asleep. When she woke the next morning it was to the sound of her phone blasting the chorus to Kiss You. She looked at the alarm blaring on her phone screen and groaned but rolled out of bed anyways, knowing she couldn't be late anymore this month or she would be getting detention. She turned the alarm off and hooked her phone up to its dock where it then filled the room with her sweet Niall's voice. She quickly got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a 1D shirt to celebrate the occasion. It was 10 days and counting until she got to see the concert and she couldn't wait. She heard a honk outside and knew it was Justin waiting for her to leave. She ran a brush through her light red hair and ran out the door and hopped into the passenger seat of Justin's jeep.   
"One direction shirt? Really? I should have seen that one coming...you are so predictable Katie"   
Katie merely grinned at Justin's comment. She didn't care if it was immature to be a senior who's obsessed with a boy band...it was better than what a lot of the other kids at her school wasted their time with. "I can't believe I'm going to meet them Justin. You have no idea what this means to me!"   
Justin chuckled "I guess not. Are you going to the concert alone then?"   
Katie bit her lip nervously "I was gonna mention that actually. My parents got me two tickets right? And they told me I could take anyone and...I know you think they're just a stupid boy band but you're my best friend and I-"   
"I got it Katie...I'll go with you. I will suffer through this only because I know deep down in your iPod there's real music too."   
Katie squealed almost as loud as she had when she first found out about the tickets "yay! This is going to be the best night of my life! I'm so glad you said yes!!! 10 more days Jay. Only 10.."


	2. Summer love - chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie is a high school senior with a serious obsession with One Direction. Niall gets dared by the boys to do something crazy and ends up getting into something he never saw coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter had like sixteen hits in the first five minutes. This is crazy you guys!!! 
> 
> \------  
> This is my first fanfic ever! I would really appreciate feedback. I'm really sorry if its horrible, I'm writing it for a friend. This is also posted on my livejournal:   
> 1dpotterpatd.livejournal.com

-Niall pov-  
they stepped of yet another stage sweaty and pumped with adrenaline. This was niall's favorite part of a show, coming down of the performance high. He almost felt like he was vibrating..until he realized he actually was vibrating. He pulled his phone from his pocket to see a twitter notification. Zayn had mentioned him in a tweet about the show. He quickly retweeted it and then entered their dressing room.   
"Where are we off to tonight boys?"  
He got no response from Liam who was busy texting, Louis just groaned and fell into Harry's lap dramatically and Zayn was nowhere to be found. Harry is the only one who replied with an actual response "I think most everyone wants to go straight to the hotel and sleep man. We're flying to America tomorrow remember? That's a long ass flight"  
Niall pulled his best puppy dog pout and even got on his knees for a second to beg the boys to go out tonight but it was a moot point. Everyone was too tired to deal with it. Louis just seemed like he had lost his mind because he was now nuzzling into Harry's waste looking like he might fall asleep on him at any second while Harry just looked mortified. Niall fell back onto the floor starting to feel the drowsiness himself at this point. Zayn finally walked in, phone also in hand and sat next to Liam. Niall almost wanted to take a picture because the sight was so funny..seeing the two of them both texting furiously and being completely unaware of everything around them, even each other. Finally someone poked their head in to tell the boys it was time to go and they all headed towards the back entrance so they could get into their cozy beds back at the hotel. Niall was starting to think the sleepiness was contagious because he was suddenly glad his pouting didn't work with anyone in the dressing room. Not that any of them had been paying any attention to him in the first place...  
The next week or so flew by so quickly for the band. They had done 3 shows on the east coast so far and were currently sitting in an interview for some music channel. Niall wasn't really paying attention though. He was pretty excited to play the Gwinnett arena tonight. He had heard it was a great venue and that the fans in Atlanta were great. He couldn't wait to take the stage and even more so couldn't wait for that adrenaline rush afterwards. He definitely wanted to go out and party in Atlanta. There was no way the boys would be keeping him from that tonight. He was pulled back into reality when Louis nudged my arm "Niall, are you even paying attention?" He could hear Harry chuckling from down at the end of the couch. "She asked you what your most excited about for tonight's show.." Niall blushed, embarrassed that he had been caught not paying attention. "Oh sorry...I'm definitely excited to see the fans, I've heard the Atlanta fans are crazy." The interviewer laughed and nodded. She was pretty but from what Niall thought she seemed kind of ditzy. He wanted a smart girl, not some pretty blonde Barbie doll. He sighed, the other boys seemed so content with being on their own, but Niall sometimes felt alone...even in this group of boys.   
The interview was finally over and they headed off to find food somewhere. They were walking to the bus and suddenly Niall felt someone jump onto his back, he turned his head to see Louis on his back and Harry rolling his eyes in what looked like annoyance. Niall laughed and made Louis jump off telling him he was too fat for Niall to carry him.


	3. Summer Love - Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie is a high school senior with a serious obsession with One Direction. Niall gets dared by the boys to do something crazy and ends up getting into something he never saw coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^.^ feedback please? This is my first fanfic ever!

-Katie pov-   
Tonight was the night. Katie was going to meet the boy of her dreams and she had to look perfect. Justin was sitting at her desk dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a my chemical romance t-shirt. She had to admit, Justin was pretty cute. But he was her best friend and she definitely liked Niall way more. She continued riffling through her closet throwing possible outfit choices onto her bed. "What about these jeans? They make my but look nice! Do you think Niall is a butt guy??!" Justin laughed and put his head down on the bed. He stood up and walked up behind Katie and put his hands on her shoulders. He knew that the chances of Niall even noticing Katie in the crowd of girls was small but he knew this was important to her so it was important to him as well. "Katie..calm down. You'll look great in whatever you wear. He's going to love you" Katie smiled and grabbed a random shirt from her closet. "Thank you jay. I'm just really nervous." She went into her bathroom and changed quickly. "I'm going to do my makeup really quick you can just wait in my bed room." Katie quickly applied her makeup the way her friend Malia had taught her last year. Simple but pretty. When she walked into her room it felt like Justin was staring, but she was probably imagining it. "How do I look?" Katie was wearing her favorite pair of skinny jeans, an "I heart Niall" shirt and had curled her hair earlier that day so now the curls were falling softly into her face. Justin walked up to her and pushed the hair out of her face. "You look beautiful....Niall is going to love you." Katie blushed and hugged him "let's go Justin! We need to be like first in line" she ran out of her room after first making sure she had the tickets in her bag. Justin followed behind her slowly, smiling at how excited she was. They climbed into the car and headed to the arena blasting one direction the whole way. 

-Niall PoV-   
The boys had been in the dressing room for about an hour getting ready for tonight's show but now they were just trying to kill time before the meet and greet started. At some point Louis had suggested a game of truth or dare and they had already gotten both Harry and Zayn to admit that they had kissed a guy before. Now it was Harry's turn and he apparently had it out for Niall for making him admit that.   
"Niall truth or dare?"   
"Dare.."   
"I dare you to give your number out to one of the fans at the meet and greet tonight! "   
The room was silent..they all knew it was a bad idea but Niall was slightly intrigued by the idea...I mean what's the worst thing that could happen?   
"I'll do it" Niall chuckled and got up to look for a note pad and a pen. Liam, being the surrogate father of the group, immediately started to protest the idea. "Niall, come on its just a game. This is a bad idea. Do you know what you're risking here?"   
Niall rolled his eyes "calm down Liam. I'll just change my number if it gets out" Niall could tell that Liam was still worried but he didn't really care. He quickly jotted down his number on a note pad along with the words "call me ;)" Liam continued to ramble in the background and Zayn walked over to calm him down. "Li, it's okay. Niall's right, if anything happens we'll just get him a new number." He continued to comfort Liam and rub his back as Liam paced around the room. Finally one of the tech people popped their head into the room to tell them it was time for the meet and greet. Harry laughed "time to make some girls dreams come true nialler"


	4. Summer Love - Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie is a high school senior with a serious obsession with One Direction. Niall gets dared by the boys to do something crazy and ends up getting into something he never saw coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the feedback. It really means a lot to me to know that people actually like it enough to tell me.

-Katie's Pov-  
Katie was the first in line for the meet and greet and she couldn't wait to meet the love of her life, Niall. As she was reading a text she got from Justin saying he'd found their seats she heard the door in front of her open to reveal a tall man in all black staring at her. He looked down at her and opened the door wider to lead her and 5 people behind her into the building before shutting the door and leaving the rest of the line outside. "We do small groups so it doesn't get too crazy. Follow me, the boys are right through this door" Katie couldn't believe she was so close to meeting Niall. The man in the black stopped at a door and peeked his head inside, "have fun." He opened the door and the line of girls filed in, each one too excited and giggling. Harry was the first one at the table he smiled at Katie and she pulled her cd and t-shirt out of her bag for him to sign. He signed it quickly and pushed both items down to Zayn but he looked up to see her glance at Niall and blush furiously. He made eye contact with Niall and motioned towards Katie and mouthed "definitely her!!" Niall nodded in response. At this point Katie was stopped at Louis who had struck up a conversation asking her if she was excited for the show to which she responded by giggling and blurting out "of course!! You guys are my heroes!" Her face blushed a deep red and Louis grinned and thanked her. Finally Katie stood in front of Niall, too scared to speak.   
"How are you love?"   
"Me? Great! Amazing"   
"Where are you sitting tonight?"  
"Front row.."   
"Can't wait to see you up there."   
Niall pushed her items to Liam and winked at her and then nodded at the security guard and made some gesture as she moved down the line. Katie's head was rushed with thoughts of the exchange they had just had. 'Did he just call me love?! And wink at me?!' She was barely paying attention as she walked away from the table. She was so distracted that she forgot both of her items. She only noticed when Niall ran up behind her yelling after her. "You forgot something beautiful. Enjoy the show" he then walked back to the table and left Katie standing there frozen. As she walked towards the door the security guard caught up and stopped her.   
"Mr. Horan has instructed me to supply you and one guest with a backstage pass." He then pulled two passes attached to lanyards out of his back pocket and pushed them towards Katie. Katie couldn't believe what was happening. Not only had she just met the love of her life but he wanted her- HER, to come backstage tonight. She nodded her head and took the passes and then glanced back at Niall who she thought she had just caught staring in her direction. She blushed furiously and ran out the door to go find Justin. This was about to be the greatest night of her life, and she still hadn't even opened the cd to see what was inside...

 

-Niall PoV-   
The meet and greet was finally over and the boys were headed back to their dressing room. "Niall, I can't believe you actually did it...and you have her back stage passes?! You're crazy" Niall only slightly payed attention to Liam's worrying, for some reason he couldn't get that girl out of his head. He didn't even know her name but he knew that there was something different about her, she wasn't just a normal fan like the rest of them. " I don't know you guys...she seemed...different"  
Zayn laughed "sounds like someone is in loooovvee" Niall rolled his eyes, "shut up Zayn. I don't even know her name! " the boys all laughed as the color rose in Niall's cheeks. "Come on you guys lets be real here. She probably thinks its fake or will lose it by the time she realizes its even there. I was just following through on the dare."   
Harry gave Niall a knowing look, "no one dared you to give her backstage passes Niall.."  
"Whatever..screw you." Niall walked into the dressing room not realizing the look all the boys were exchanging behind him. After a while the moment was completely forgotten and finally the were waiting on the side of the stage to finally perform. They walked on stage and the screams were deafening. Niall ran across the stage his eyes subconsciously searching the front row until he saw her, waved and winked. He saw her turn to a boy next to her and squeeze his arm in excitement. Niall began to feel and unfamiliar emotion. He couldn't believe he was even thinking about this girl, he didn't even know her name and he was already jealous of a boy who was probably just her brother. He heard Harry talking to the crowd and then their first song began. Throughout the entire show he glanced and sang towards a certain someone in the front row, which did not go unnoticed by the other boys. At one point Niall noticed her taking pictures and leaned over and took her phone on stage to take pictures of the boys and make a video as well. When he gave it back to her he lied down on the stage and took and awkward selfie of them. When he turned around to wink at her he noticed the glare in the boys eyes who was with her and decided that he was definitely not her brother. It was then he realized he probably should have only given her one pass backstage because now he was worried about this kid trying to murder him over this girl. But even though he didn't know her, he could understand why.


	5. Summer Love - Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie is a high school senior with a serious obsession with One Direction. Niall gets dared by the boys to do something crazy and ends up getting into something he never saw coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the feedback!!! I really appreciate it :)

-Katie pov-   
Katie couldn't believe that the show was over already. She was still shaking from excitement as the exited the arena area.   
"I don't like that kid, Katie. I feel like he has some weird intentions in mind..."   
"Justin! Niall is perfect he would never do that to his fans. And you're going with me to keep me safe, right?!"   
Justin sighed and nodded his head, knowing he could never say no to Katie. She smiled and hugged him and they headed to the double doors which led to back stage and were guarded on either side by large men in all black clothing. Justin walked up with both passes in hand and showed them to the men and without any words they opened a door and let the two through. One of the men followed behind them to lead them to the dressing room that the boys were using. They stopped in front of the door and Katie took a picture of the sign on the door that said the band name while the man went into the room leaving Katie and Justin standing outside. After what felt like, forever the man came out of the door and opened it wide enough for Katie and Justin to enter. Katie froze and Justin had to push her to get her to keep moving. They both walked into the room and stood there awkwardly until they were noticed by the boys in the room. Harry was the first one to speak, noticing that Niall was slightly afraid of the boy towering over Katie.   
"Well hello there! You were at the meet and greet correct?" Katie nodded shyly in response and Louis jumped in running up to her and giving her a hug. "I suppose you're the fan and this is just your generous boyfriend bringing you to our show?" All of the boys were watching Katie for a response except Niall who had his eyes on Justin's reaction. Katie's face look shocked and slightly grossed out "Justin?! No, he's just my best friend. Not boyfriend..."   
Justin's reaction was almost the opposite of Katie's. color rose in his cheeks and he looked down at his shoes, almost hurt that Katie seemed grossed out about the thought of them dating. After a couple of minutes Niall finally interjected on the conversation.   
"So how about a picture with us? Justin would you mind taking it?" Justin seemed to scowl at him until Katie turned around and gave him a pleading look to which his expression softened and he took the camera from her hands. The boys lined up with Niall and Katie in the middle. Justin snapped a couple of pictures and then Katie asked if she could get one of just her and Niall to which the rest of the group whistled and cat called too. Her face instantly turned bright red but Niall just smiled and placed his fingers under her chin to make her look up at him. they stood like that for a minute, just staring into each others eyes. He smiled at her and then they both turned to face the camera for the picture. Niall looked at Justin's slightly sad expression and he felt slightly bad but then again he could see how he could fall for this girl so hard when he had already started to and he didn't even know her name. He turned to her after that thought, realizing that he still didn't know anything about her, "I just realized that I don't know your name, love." Katie's face got impossibly more red and she looked down at her shoes, "Katie...my name is Katie." Niall nodded and smiled, "well boys, why don't we treat Katie to some fun out on the town." Justin's expression immediately darkened, "Katie doesn't party. She has better things to do with her time." The room immediately got silent and and everyone's eyes turned towards Justin, then to Niall.   
"Well, why don't we ask Katie what she wants to do?"   
"I promised her parents I'd watch out for her and I don't think that's very responsible...come on Katie lets go, I need to get you home.." Justin glared at Niall and wasn't even paying attention to the expression on Katie's face, but apparently Liam was, "hey...uhm...Justin. I think Katie wants to talk to you..." Justin finally looked over to where Katie was standing between Harry and Louis and regretted the decision almost immediately. Katie was giving him a death glare, "Justin, can I talk to you for a second outside?" She turned to the boys, "if you'll just excuse us.." Katie pushed Justin out of the room and into the hallway.   
"What the hell is your problem? Justin the boy of my dreams is inviting me to go hang out with him and my favourite band of all time! Why are you trying to suddenly care about what I do?"   
Justin sighed, "I care about you Katie...I don't think this is a good idea. I'm just trying to make sure you stay safe. "   
"By what? Ruining my night? Justin girls like me dream of this happening? Do you not understand? Justin you'll be there with me to keep me safe. Please just let me do this? I won't do anything stupid and we can leave after an hour okay?"   
"This is a bad idea....but you know I can't say no to you.." 

-Niall PoV-  
Obviously the boys were all leaning up against the door listening to the conversation on the other side except Liam who was standing on the other side of the room pacing back and forth.  
"I agree with that Justin kid. For different reasons but I agree. This is a bad idea."  
Niall rolled his eyes, "he really likes her..but he can't control her life.."   
Harry laughed, "Niall you just want in her pants."  
"That's not even true. I'm tellin you guys..she's not like the other fans. There's something about this girl..." Suddenly the door started to open and the boys scattered around the room to hide the fact that that had just been eavesdropping. Katie walked in seeming more upbeat and comfortable around the boys. "Who's ready to hit the town?" The boys all agreed with yells and Justin followed them out of the door silently, not missing the way Niall placed his hand on Katie's lower back and started talking to her.   
Niall looked down at Katie and smile "did you like the show?"   
"Of course, it was great. Thanks for all of the pictures!"   
"No problem. Anything for my dedicated fans. How long can you be out tonight?"   
"I promised Justin we would only be out for an hour.."   
"He's really controlling of you isn't he?"   
"I wouldn't say controlling, he just cares about me..he's been my best friend for like 4 years now and he just wants to keep me safe"   
"Are you sure it's not something more than that? I mean I don't want to intrude on anything..."   
"What?! No. Justin and I are just friends.."  
"Okay, good." Niall winked at her and they all filed into the limo waiting for them outside. Katie was sandwiched right in between Niall and Justin. The two boys made eye contact over her head as Katie talked to Harry from across the limo. They pulled up to the club and filed out going straight for the VIP entrance. Katie had never been into a club before so as she entered she was shocked by all the bright lights and loud music. Niall ushered her over to a table and they all sat their stuff down. Niall took Katie's hand, "want to dance?" Katie blushed "I don't dance.." Niall laughed and pulled her out towards the dance floor, "c'mon just move to the music." He pulled her towards them so they were dancing chest to chest. He placed his hands on her waist and they swayed to the music. Katie placed her head against him, closing her eyes and Niall looked up and made eye contact with Justin who was still sitting at the table across the club glaring at the two dancing. Niall looked down at Katie and smiled and then placed his fingers under her chin to bring her face up to his where he planted a feather light kiss to her lips. Just as she started to return the favor she felt someone grab her shoulder and pull her back.   
"What the fuck?!"   
Katie turned around just in time to see Justin getting into Niall's face to cuss him out.


	6. Summer Love - Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm already at 91 hits. I know it's not much but it means a lot to me.

-no ones pov-  
One minute Niall was in an embrace with Katie and the next he had a guy in his face screaming at him.  
"What the fuck man?! You don't even know her like that! You just met her and you're gonna fuck with her emotions? That's not okay. I have half a mind to punch you square in the eye right now. How would your damn fans feel about that huh? This girl idolizes you and you know that and you're just using her and manipulating her feelings right now."  
Niall stepped back and pushed Justin out of his face.  
"Woah man. Calm down. I understand that you like her or care about her or whatever but I'm not playing her. I'm not about that life man. I really know this girl is special...she's not just another fan. Why can't you deal with that??"  
Justin froze. "I don't like her..I mean I like her but like...she's just..we're just friends. I just care about her! I don't want some spoiled boy band guy to mess with her. She deserves more than your stupid ass...come on Katie...we're leaving" he pulled Katie by the arm and she didn't even struggle to get away. She just looked back at Niall and mouthed out "I'm sorry.." As Justin pulled her out of the club. It wasn't until they exited the club that Justin realized that they had been driven here by the boys. He grabbed Katie's hand and hailed a cab.  
"Katie I'm sorry but I don't think he's a good guy. You don't deserve to be played like that..I'm sorry"  
Katie didn't talk the entire way back to the arena or when they were back in Justin's jeep. She didn't even say bye to him when he dropped her off. Katie walked into her house and went straight up to her room. She went to grab the cd from her purse and realized that she had left her bag in Justin's car. She groaned and decided to just worry about it on Monday at school.  
Justin left Katie's house and got all the way back to his before he realized he had Katie's bag. As he picked it up her signed cd fell out and he saw something sticking out of the case. He opened it to find a phone number written on a sticky not inside. "No way..." He ran into his house and straight upstairs. He pulled his phone out and sent a text to the number:  
Justin: Niall..?  
Niall: Katie? Hey I was wondering when you'd find the sticky note! It sucks that you had to leave so early.  
Justin knew it was wrong but...he wanted to know what Niall really wanted with katie...  
Justin: yeah it's Katie. Sorry about Justin but...I just texted you to tell me that this wont work. So don't try to contact me please... Goodbye.  
Justin couldn't believe he had just sent that text. He knew Katie would be ticked if she ever found out. He couldn't bare the thought of Katie getting hurt by a band boy who just wanted to use her. He put the phone down and hid the sticky note in his desk and went to bed. It was about an hour later that his phone started ringing, when he picked up the phone and saw Niall's name he sent it straight to voicemail and went back to sleep. He woke up the next morning to 4 missed calls and 15 texts from Niall. “damn this kid is insistant...” Justin ignored the voice in the back of his head that told him what he was doing was wrong, “i'm doing this for katie...I'm protecting her.” He then looked at the clock seeing that is was only 9am and decided to go back to sleep.  
Katie woke from her deep sleep and dreams of Niall at about 11am. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes, still slightly annoyed with Justin but she loved him to much not to forgive him, she knew he was just doing what he thought was protecting her. Even if it did ruin her night and tear her away from her one chance at being with the guy of her dreams. If she was being honest with herself, she was still pissed at him, but they could deal with that later, she had a bag to get back. She climbed out of bed and sent a text to Justin.  
Katie: Hey, I need to get my bag back..  
Justin: oh yeah, I have it. Want me to bring it over?  
Katie: I mean I could just come over if you want....  
Justin: wow. I thought you were super pissed at me  
Katie: I am, doesn't mean I love you any less. I know you're just protective. I'm gonna get changed and start walking, see you soon.  
Katie threw her phone on her bed and walked to her dresser to grab a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. She purposfuly got he one direction hoodie to pair with the outfit, slipped on her nike flip flops and headed to her bathroom. She was surprised that her hair and makeup were still in tact from the night before. She had been to tired to wipe any makeup off or take a shower and now she figured she might as well get use out of the already styled hair. She ran her fingers through her hair to make it look less messy and then left. The best thing about being friends with Justin was that he only lived a street over from her. This was why he took her to school everyday. That and she didn't have a car just yet. As she rounded the corner to Justin's street she dug her keychain out of her pocket. Justin and her had exchanged house keys shortly after learning that they only lived a street away from each other at the end of freshman year. She entered Justins house to find it completely silent except for the soft sound of a guitar floating down from Justins bedroom. She shut the door quietly and snuck upstairs to where Justin's bedroom was. She stood up against the wall next to the door making sure Justin couldn't hear her as she eavesdropped on him singing along with the guitar, something he never did when she was around.  
“Have faith in me, cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe..so cling to what you know and never let go, you should never let go. I said I'd never let you go and I never did--”   
Katie realized that she made the floor creak when she leaned closer into the door which cause Justin to stop playing and turn around to see her standing in the doorway.  
“How long have you been standing there?” Justin seemed frightened and embarrassed, like he couldn't stand the thought of Katie hearing him sing.  
“Do you know how talented you are?? Justin, I can't believe you've been keeping that from me for so long. That song was beautiful, who's it by?” Justin blushed and looked away before answering in almost a whisper. “uhm...me. I wrote it..last night” Katie's mouth fell open. She hadn't realized how amazing Justin was. Not only could he sing and play guitar but he also wrote amazing songs as well. Katie walked into the room and sat down at Justin's desk.   
“Play another one, and sing too! I want to hear another Justin original” Katie spun around in his desk chair and made a puppy dog pout every time she turned to face Justin's direction. Justin blushed but picked his pick back up and situated himself to where it looked like he was going to play more, so Katie stopped spinning to watch him.  
“I'm missing you so much, I'll say you died tonight, Just so I can get to you before the sun will rise I know these times are hard and I feel this too, None of that ever seems to matter when I'm holding you, And I'm wasting away, away from you, And I'm wasting away, away from you. What have I gotten into this time around? I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to. You had me at hello.”  
Justin trailed off at the end of the chorus and looked up to see Katie's reaction. She stared at him in awe and his face turned a deep red color. “Justin! That was amazing!! when did you write that?? who's it about? It's so good! You didn't tell me you liked someone! You're supposed to tell me those things!!” Justin stayed silent for a while, staring down at his guitar, before finally responding to Katie's questions. “I wrote it freshman year, about a month after we met...and I never told you because....Ilikeyouandyou'rewhothesongisabout... andistilllikeyou..” His eyes searched hers for some sort of reaction, any reaction, but she just stared at him with a blank face.  
“you...you like me? Ohmygod...Niall was right..You weren't trying to protect me last night..you were just fucking jealous. Are you serious Justin?! Why didn't you tell me before? Why have you been keeping this from me?!! You pulled me away from one of the best nights of my life because you couldn't stand the thought of me being with someone who isn't you didn't you?!” Katie stood up from her chair and started pacing back and forth across the room. Justin stood up to protest her but she didn't even want to hear his arguments at this point. “Katie, please..don't. I didn't...I mean thats not it..thats not why I did that. I wanted your night to be amazing. I didn't want some spoiled rich kid to hurt you..it had nothing to do with my feelings for you. He was just dangling you in front of me like you were some sort of prize and so when he..when he kissed you it set something off inside of me and I had to do something. I had to stop him. You deserve so much more than that. You deserve someone who really cares about you and your happiness and--  
“Someone like you? Damn it justin....I don't even know what to say....I don't know if I'm angry...or flattered or confused or fuck... you know...I mean...we're just friends right? I don't want things to get awkward now...I just..I don't have the same feelings for you...not like that. I love you and you're the best friend I have and I just...I don't want to ruin that, you know?” Justin nodded his head. He knew that Katie didn't have the same feelings for him that he did for her. He had hoped and prayed that she did but that wasn't enough because she was standing right in front of him placing him in the eternal friendzone.   
“I'm sorry Katie...Please just..can we forget about this?”  
“sure, now where is my signed cd, loser?”


	7. Summer love - chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie is a high school senior with a serious obsession with One Direction. Niall gets dared by the boys to do something crazy and ends up getting into something he never saw coming.

The next week went by like any other. Katie gushed to everyone she could about how amazing the concert had been and how she had gotten a backstage pass. But no matter who she was telling, she left out the fact that they had gone out after the show and Justin had almost fought Niall. She didn't think it was necessary. It wasn't until the weekend when Justin invited her over to watch movies that everything went wrong. Justin was sitting on the floor of his bedroom in front of the stand of movies that he had collected over the years.  
“what do you want to watch?”  
“I don't care, hey my phone is dead, can I use your charger?”  
“Yeah it's just sitting on my desk, you can unplug my phone”   
Katie walked over to Justin's desk to unplug his phone and noticed a text message come through as she unplugged it.  
Niall: Katie..? I've waited a week to text you again...I just want to know what I did wrong...I'm not like other band guys...I'm not going to hurt you..  
Katie stared at the text for a minute, trying to make sense of the situation. Why did Justin have Niall's number? And why did Niall say Katie's name not Justin's? She turned around just as Justin looked up to see her confused face and his phone in her hand. He looked like he had been caught stealing something from the local grocery store, and before Katie could even ask any questions he began defending himself.  
“Katie...it's not what it looks like...well I mean..it kind of is. But I'm just trying to protect you..I don't want you to get hurt..please let me explain..”  
“explain what? That you somehow ended up with Niall's number and have been pretending to be me to keep him away from me? What exactly do you need to explain Justin?”   
Justin stood up and tried to move towards katie, but she simply grabbed her phone and moved out of the way, “I can't believe you. I can't even believe that you would do anything like this to me. I trusted you Justin...you were my best friend and you just think you can do shit like this and get away with it? Think again.” Katie couldn't believe what she was reading and what was happening. “where did you get it? Where did you get his number?”  
“It was...in the cd case...I didn't do it...I mean..Katie I'm just trying to keep you safe. I couldn't bare the thought of some guy in a boyband hurting you, please...don't hate me..I'm sorry. I'm so sorry”  
“give it to me..give me the number...what did youdo with it?” Katie pushed things around on his desk in search of the note that had his number on it.   
"Katie...Katie! It's.... in the trash. It should be just sitting on top...take it. I'm sorry. Please...just know that I was doing it for you okay?"  
"For me? Yeah right...more like you wanted me for yourself." She got on her knees and pulled the note out of the trash can. "I still can't believe that you would stoop so low...you were supposed to be my friend..." Katie stormed out of his room, trying to hold back tears. Part of Justin told him to chase after her and make her forgive him but the other half of him knew he needed to give her time to cool down before he could plead his case to her.   
Katie almost ran to her house anxious to get ahold of Niall and apologize for everything that Justin had done. She needed someone to talk to and since Justin was usually there for her she wasn't sure who to go to, her parents wouldn't understand and she didn't have any other close friends in high school so she decided to contact malia, one of her best friends who had graduated the previous year, but first she needed to call Niall. As soon as she got home she plugged her phone in, willing it to charge faster so it would turn on for her to use.

Niall's Pov

The boys were on their way to some city that none of them knew the name of and Niall was lying alone in his bunk while the others were playing some god awful video game in the lounge area. They had tried to coax him out a couple of times already but he wasn't really in the mood to play any games right now. He still couldn't get Katie off of his mind. He had texted her that morning and she still hasn't replied...he wasn't sure what he had done wrong. She seemed to be having a great time on the night of the show and until Justin interrupted it seemed as if she was about to kiss him back, so what had gone wrong? He was about to fall asleep when his phone started ringing. He hoped it was Katie but when he looked down it was an unknown number. He thought about not answering but decided to anyways.   
"Hello?"   
"N...Niall?"  
Niall sat up in his bunk, hitting his head on the short ceiling above him. "Katie?! Is that you?"   
"Yeah..it's me.."   
"I can't believe this! I've been trying to contact you and apologize for whatever I did but...wait, why are you calling from another number?"   
"About that...you see..the night of the concert I left my bag in Justin's car and I guess he found your number in the cd you signed and he texted you pretending to be me saying all of those things to get you to think I hate you but none of it is true and when I found out I was so pissed and I can't believe he would do something like that and I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry that he did that to you and I hope you can forgive me even though it...wasn't really me.." There was a silence as Niall tried to digest everything Katie had just told him. He couldn't believe this was happening.  
"Of course I forgive you...I mean you didn't do anything wrong. I just can't believe it's really you. I can't get you off of my mind Katie and I just want you to know that I never want to hurt you and I'm not using you for anything...I don't know what it is about you but you're different.."  
Katie couldn't believe this was really happening. Niall Horan was on the other side of the phone call confessing his feelings for her and she felt like she was going to scream.  
"I can't believe this is actually happening. You have no idea what my stomach is doing right now."  
"I think I do...I felt the same way when I heard your voice on the other side of the line."   
Katie blushed, she could feel the heat rising I'm her cheeks, "so...what does this mean exactly?" The line was silent for a moment before Niall responded.  
"Well, we finish the tour in two weeks...maybe I could come to Atlanta and we could spend some real time together? Get to know each other more until then?"   
Katie was nodding her head frantically and then realized that he couldn't see her on the phone, "yes! That sounds so perfect. I can't wait!"   
Niall smiled wider than he even thought he could. He was so happy that she wasn't actually mad at him. "Okay great! I've got to go tell the guys uhm...don't give anyone my number please, I promised Li.." Katie laughed and then agreed to the promise before they both hung up and danced around their respective "rooms". Katie couldn't believe all of this was happening she ran to her computer to Skype Malia just as Niall ran into the lounge where the boys were at.  
"She called back!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this has 115 hits already. Thank you all so much for the feedback!


	8. Summer love - Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting when Niall discovers something that he probably didn't need to see. 
> 
>  
> 
> Slash is finally introduced in this chapter although only for a minute.

Katie's PoV 

Katie had texted malia about thirty minutes ago telling her to get on Skype but she had yet to respond. Katie was about to log off of computer but suddenly the computer made a noise and she saw her friends name pop up on the screen and she immediately hit the call button to pull up a video chat.   
"Hello?"   
"Katie?! Hey! I miss you!!!"   
"Ahhhhh! Hey! I have so much to tell you! When are you coming home to visit?"  
"What's up? I'm coming home next week actually. My finals are this week."  
"I can't wait!! Okay, so you're not going to believe what has happened this week!"   
"Tell be before I die of anticipation!"  
Katie then proceeded to tell Malia about the events from the past week and a half including the club and what a jerk Justin had been acting like and how he told her that he liked her. When she finished she was almost out of breath and Malia's jaw was dropped in awe.   
"Are you fucking with me right now? You kissed Niall? Niall Horan? And are we talking about the same Justin? Tall? Dreamy? Wears skinny jeans?"   
Katie nodded frantically "I swear to every word! I have Niall's number and everything!! He's coming to Atlanta after he gets off tour to visit me!"   
Malia couldn't believe what she was hearing, she paused for a second before responding, "I want to meet him when he comes. I'll be in town, I have to approve."   
Katie laughed "okay! And don't think I missed that Justin being dreamy comment! Are you still crushing on that kid?! What happened to moving on to buff shirtless college men?"   
Malia blushed, "I didn't have a crush on him! I never even spoke to him Katie! We were on opposite sides of the spectrum in high school, I don't even think he knew my name.."   
Katie smiled as if she had an evil plan being created in her head. "I know the perfect way to get Justin off of my back," Malia's confused expression forced her to elaborate, "I'm going to introduce you two so he can crush on you!!! You guys would be perfect for each other! You're a music major for gods sake! And he loves music! It'll be perfect! Just you wait...when you come home...it's gonna be great!"

Niall PoV   
Niall ran into the lounge his face hurting from the smiling. "You guys! You guys she called!!!"   
None of the boys looked up at him and continued to play whatever game it was that they were playing.   
"I'm serious you guys! I just got off the phone with her!" Finally Harry looked up at him with a confused face, "what are you even talking about Niall?" Niall rolled his eyes and pouted.   
"You guys don't care about me. Katie called me back."  
All three of the other boys then snapped their heads up and looked at him, Liam was the first to actually speak.   
"Katie? That girl from the atlanta show? Are you still hung up about her?"  
"I'm not hung up about her...I was just confused about why she was saying she didn't want to talk to me...it didn't make any sense right?! And then she calls today and says it was that douche bag Justin guy who was texting me all along!"   
"He was cute!" Everyone's head turned to Louis. Zayn, Liam and Niall in confusion but Harry's expression seemed completely different, almost jealous.   
"What the hell Lou?"  
"Sorry....I'm just saying it was....so she called you then? And?"  
"Okay....anyways...and we talked and she said that she wanted to see me again so after we get off tour I'm going to Atlanta to see her!!"  
All of the boys were just staring at Niall, except for Harry who was still watching Louis with some sort of jealous expression.   
"Niall...are you serious?? You're going to visit her?! I bet she's just trying to kidnap you or something be careful!"   
"I'm telling you guys, she's not like that. She's not going to kidnap me Liam..."  
Liam sighed and shook his head "i don't know...I don't think it's a good-"  
Zayn quickly jumped in and cut Liam off, "Li? He can take care of himself...you need to stop worrying so much."   
Liam quickly stopped talking and looked down at his shoes in embarrassment and Zayn started rubbing his back to comfort him.   
"I can't wait to get some quality time with her you guys."  
Zayn smiled at him like he knew exactly what he was talking about, "I'm happy for you man."   
Niall ran back to his bunk and texted Katie. They talked until late that night when Katie fell asleep in the middle of responding to him.

Katie pov

It had been an entire week since Katie and Niall had started talking. Her best friend Malia was coming home today so she was cleaning up her room for her to be able to sleep over. Katie hadn't talked to Justin all week and he seemed miserable but she had a plan. After her and Malia caught up for a while she was going to call him and makeup with him and then invite him over to hang out with her and Malia so they would fall in love and Katie could be happy with Niall without hurting her best friend. She was in the middle of hanging up her last couple shirts in her closet when she heard the doorbell ring. She screamed and ran downstairs to her mom letting Malia into the house.  
"Aahhhhh!!! Malia!!"  
"Katie!!"   
They ran to each other and started hugging.   
"I missed you so much! I didn't have a one direction buddy on college and it sucked!"   
Katie laughed and pulled out of the hug, "c'mon lets go to my freshly cleaned room!"   
The two ran up the stairs to Katie's room and jumped on her bed upon entering.   
"I need proof of this Niall kid! Call him! Please!!!!" Katie laughed in response to malias request but grabbed her phone to dial the number nonetheless. She put it on speaker and they waited for Niall to answer  
"Hello beautiful."  
Katie blushed at the name and Malia 'awwed' in the background.   
"Hey. So my best friend malia is visiting from college and she wanted proof that im really talking to you.."  
Niall laughed "let me talk to her." Katie passed the phone over to Malia even though it was on speaker.   
"Hello?"   
"Hello Malia."  
"I can't believe it's really you. I love your music, you guys are a real inspiration."   
"We'll thank you. I love to hear that."  
"Here's Katie." Malia handed the phone.   
"Okay that's really all I needed haha text me okay?"   
"Will do babe. Talk to you later"   
They hung up the phone call and Katie's face was bright red.   
"That was possibly the cutest thing ever. He sounds sweet. As expected. And he called you babe and beautiful. So cute."   
Katie laughed, "he's a sweetheart. He's been calling me after every show and I wish him good luck before. I'm not really sure what to call us but I feel a connection"  
Malia smiled, "I'm glad you're happy. Girls would kill for this and look at you. You've got the boy of your dreams"   
Katie smiled, just thinking about it made her giddy. "I'll be right back okay? I have to make a phone call."  
Katie jumped up and ran out of her room. Malia just assumed that she was calling Niall back but that wasn't the case.   
"Hello?...Katie?"  
"Hi Justin.."   
"Oh my god. I can't believe it's only been a week Katie. You have no idea how alone I felt. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have interfered like that. I don't care what you do about that Niall kid but please don't shut me out."  
Katie chuckled at Justin's rambling, "Justin...it's okay. I overreacted, you were just being protective. It was so hard not talking to you this week. I'm sorry too...wanna come over and watch mean girls?"  
Justin sighed with relief, "I have never been so excited to watch that damn movie. I'm on my way."   
They hung up and Katie went back into her room to find Malia playing solitaire on her laptop.   
"Really? Solitaire? You're old. Lets go downstairs and make brownies then watch mean girls in the basement!"  
"You know the way too a girls heart Katie."  
"You have no idea." 

Niall's pov

Niall had woken up later that afternoon on the bus. They weren't playing tonight but they didn't get a hotel because they needed to drive straight through the night for tomorrow's show. Right now they were stopped in some town for a couple of hours to give everyone a chance to stretch their legs. Niall walked into the lounge to find Liam and Zayn watching a movie on the small couch.   
"Where's Haz and Lou?"  
"They went out to get food or something. Said they needed fresh air."   
Niall thought that sounded like a great idea. After he had changed clothes and run his fingers through his hair he exited the bus to take a walk. It felt like he had been gone for hours but when he checked his phone it had only been about twenty minutes. He found himself in a park not far from the bus and he took a seat on one of the secluded benches and sent a text to Katie.   
Niall: hey cutie  
Katie: hey yourself   
Niall: what are you up to? :)  
Katie: makin brownies and secretly hooking Justin and Malia up   
Niall: yumm. You never told me you could cook haha. You sneaky girl :P  
Katie: I'm an alright cook. I can follow box directions!! Haha I'm bring a good friend   
Niall: damn..now I'm thinking about food and I'm hungry  
Katie: go eat !!!  
Niall: I think I will. I need to go back to the bus for my wallet.  
Katie: haha okay. Justin's here, I'll text you once he's distracted by Malia.   
Niall: have fun !

Niall began the short walk back to his bus for his wallet but when he got to the door to open it he heard some very distinct noises coming from the lounge.  
"I've been waiting so long for a chance to be alone Zayn.."  
"Me too Liam."   
Niall wasn't sure what to do in this situation. His mind told him to walk away but his stomach reminded him that he needed his wallet. He slowly opened the door and snuck up the stairs of the bus to find Liam on top of Zayn on the couch with his tongue down his throat. Niall cleared his throat to announce his presence and suddenly Zayn pushed Liam off of his lap to scream "it's not what it looks like." But judging by the pained expression on Liam's face before he got up and went into the bunks, it was exactly what it looked like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't believe that I've gotten so many hits and so much feedback. Thank you so much for reading.


	9. Summer love - chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of cussing in this one. Zayn's Pov is also seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support!!

Zayn's PoV

Zayn and Liam were just enjoying their alone time together while the other boys were out on the town. It had only been twenty minutes since Niall left and only about 40 since Harry and Louis had left so they figured they had plenty of time before they had to worry about being caught by anyone. At first it was just cuddling and innocent kisses on the couch. But it was only a matter of time until things got heated. It was right as Liam had crawled into his lap when they heard a cough from across the lounge. Zayn wasn't even thinking when he shoved Liam off of his lap and yelled that it wasn't what it looked like. When he looked over at Liam he wasn't expecting the hurt expression on his face or for him to storm off into the bunk area.   
"Shit..shit shit shit...what did I just do?!" He had almost forgotten that Niall was standing there until Niall said something and interrupted his thoughts.   
"Zayn...what's going on?"   
"I didn't mean to...I mean...I'm not ashamed okay?? I just..you scared me and I didn't mean to push him away. I love him and I don't even give a fuck what anyone has to say about it but now he's pissed at me and shit..."   
"Zayn, calm down. It's okay. I don't care who it is that you're with as long as you're happy. I'm happy for you guys...and damn this explains a lot...I've been so confused about you two the last few weeks. Go talk to him...I just came to grab my wallet."   
Niall walked into the bunks to grab his wallet out of his bunk before exiting the bus. He could tell that Liam was hiding in his bunk but he figured he should leave that to Zayn.   
Zayn walked into the bunk area and open the curtain for Liam's bunk but he wasn't there. "Li? Babe where are you? I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it...you know I love you. Please come out boo." Zayn opened the other boys bunks in search of Liam but couldn't find him. He stood in front of his own bunk, "Li, i know you're in there...talk to me." He heard Liam sniffle behind the curtain and he opened it up. "Li...babe?"  
Liam wiped his eyes before looking up at Zayn, "sorry for being a baby...it just felt like you were ashamed of me and I just..you know I've wanted to tell the guys for a while. I'm sorry..."   
Zayn smiled and swiped his thumb across Liam's cheeks to wipe away the tears. "Li, don't worry about it...I understand. I'm sorry. I told Niall the truth. I told him I didn't care what he thought and that I love you and that I'm not ashamed of us. He was completely okay with it, he's happy for us."  
"Really? Thank you babe..I love you too"   
Zayn pulled Liam into a hug and they both smiled, "how about I take you to get some ice cream?"  
Liam laughed into Zayn's shoulder, "really? You're trying to get in my pants with ice cream aren't you?"   
"You know it babe. Now lets get going." 

 

Katie's pov   
Katie and Malia were having a war with the flour when the doorbell rang.  
Katie ran to the door while Malia continued mixing the brownie mix in a bowl. When Katie opened the door with a flour handprint on her face Justin's expression immediately from excited to confused.   
"Uh..Katie...you have something on your face.."  
"Duh! Come in. We were just making some brownies!"  
"We?"   
"Yeah! Come on, there's someone I want you to meet!"   
Katie led Justin into the kitchen and malia turned around when she hear the footsteps, covered almost head to toe in flour, "Katie who was at the do-" Malia froze when she saw Justin standing behind Katie.   
"Malia this is Justin, Justin this is Malia. She's visiting from college"  
Justin waved awkwardly, "you were the class president last year right? Yeah I voted for you."   
"Oh uhm yeah. Thank you...hey Katie can I talk to you in the bathroom for a minute to clean up?" Malia grabbed Katie by the arm and pulled her down the hall to the bathroom.   
"Katie, what the actual fuck? What is he doing here? I'm like covered in flour and I look like crap!!"  
"I knew it!! you still like him!!! You look great! Just wipe your face a bit." Katie wiped some of the flour from malias face. "Just be cool okay?"   
They exited the bathroom and entered the kitchen to find Justin putting the brownie mix into the oven.   
"I finished the batter if that's okay..."  
Katie laughed, "yeah it's fine. What do you guys wanna do for ten minutes until they're done?"  
"We could go put in mean girls and set up a pillow pit on the floor"   
Katie and Malia both agreed with Justin's suggestion and walked down the stairs to the entertainment room and threw all of the pillows and blankets onto the floor and began working on the pile of items to make it comfortable for the three of them to lay on during the movie. Suddenly they heard the oven beeping upstairs. Katie quickly claimed the job of getting the brownies and left Justin and Malia downstairs in the basement to set up the DVD player.   
"So...how was your first year in college?"   
"It was great. Lots of fun"  
"What's your major?"  
"Double major in music and English literature."  
"Music? Really? That's what I plan in going into too."  
"Really? That's cool. I love my music classes, best part of the week. What do you play?"  
"A little bit of everything really, mostly guitar though."  
"I play too, but I work mostly with vocals. We should play together sometime."  
"Yeah that sounds great!"  
Katie had gotten the brownies and was standing at the top of the stairs eavesdropping on the conversation. It was only when one of them questioned why it was taking her so long that she decided to finally enter the room.  
"You guys go ahead and sit and I'll start the movie!"   
Justin and Malia followed Katie's direction and sat on the pile of pillows while she put in the DVD and hit start. When Katie walked over she say on the opposite side if Malia forcing her to scoot closer to Justin and be squished in the middle. About ten minutes into the movie Katie had pushed her so close that Justin picked his arm up and put it around Malia's shoulder, partially to get more comfortable and partially to get closer to her.


	10. Summer Love - Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie cooks up a scheme to get Justin off her back and the boys have a band meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long to update. I am a lazy bum and I haven't had any time lately. I also apologize that this chapter kind of sucks. I really want some feedback on this chapter if you guys wouldn't mind ^.^

Niall pov 

That night the boys got together for a band meeting which really just ended up being Zayn confessing his love for Liam to prove that he was not ashamed of their relationship. Harry and Louis shared a glance and then Harry said that he was happy for the couple. They spent the rest of the night watching a movie with Liam and Zayn cuddling on the end. Eventually Niall ended up in the bunks on the phone with katie.   
"How was the movie"  
"It was great, Malia fell asleep on Justin's shoulder and now they're sleeping in the basement and I'm upstairs in my room."  
"Well aren't you my little matchmaker? That's great babe, now maybe Justin won't hate me so much."   
Katie laughed, "hopefully, Malia has been crushing on Justin for ever but she thought he didn't even know who she was. I think they're in love."   
Niall chuckled, "whatever you say babe. I hope everything works out for you. Today I walked in on Liam sucking Zayn's face off so..."   
"Oh my god no way!!? Ziam exists? That's awesome!!"  
"Ziam...?"  
Katie blushed furiously, "oh uhm...it's the name that fans gave the couple Zayn and Liam..."  
"They do stuff like that?! Oh god..."  
"Harry and Louis are Larry...it's a thing. Are they together too?!!"   
"Harry?? Noooo. He's a ladies man. You should know that."   
Katie sighed, "that would've been awesome."  
Niall chuckled, "I think we have enough love on the bus without them" 

Harry Pov 

Harry and Louis were the only ones still awake. Niall had hung up with that girl and gone to bed and eventually Zayn and Liam had gone back to Zayn's bed to "sleep". Harry was still on the opposite side of the couch from Louis. Louis knew exactly why Harry was upset.   
"Haz...babe. I'm sorry I just...I'm not ready okay?"   
"Why not?! Zayn and Liam are just fine aren't they? And Niall doesn't even care....why won't you just admit to yourself that you don't like girls Lou..are you ashamed of me?"  
"No! No...and no one said I don't like girls! I just. I'm confused okay! I like you so much Haz and I like holding you and being with you.."  
"So I'm just an experiment then? You're just using me to figure yourself out? Is that all this is??"  
"No! that's not it!! Why can't you just understand that I am not ready okay? I'm scared! I don't know how my family will react, I'm scared okay! That when we come out some other boy will want you and you'll be happier with him because he's more comfortable with himself and you'll forget all about me and I'm sorry! and I love you and I want to be with you and I want to be able to not care what people say about us and I want to spend every day with you but I'm just scared…I'm afraid."  
Harry sat in shock of everything that Louis had just revealed, "Lou..babe..I could never…would never do that to you. I love you lou…theres nothing to be afraid of. and to be honest I'm pretty sure your mom already knows…I mean you did grow up in her house and she always seems like she knows something whenever you're around her. Babe.. your friends love you, I love you. You're safe with us. No one is going to let anything bad happen to you. I'm sorry I'm making such a big deal out of this. I just want you to be happy okay? We can wait…we don't have to tell anyone until you're ready."   
"You're right….I know the guys won't care…I witnessed it today huh? I guess I was mostly scared about my family but I guess I can wait to tell them…maybe we could start by telling the guys in the morning?"  
Harry beamed, he couldn't believe that they were going to finally tell their friends about their relationship. He had been trying to convince Louis to do this since basically the week they decided to start "seeing each other". "Babe, you really don't have to. I mean i'm excited if you really want to but you don't have to I completely understand."   
"Babe, I think we should at least tell the guys…It's okay. I want to."  
Harry pulled Louis into his chest for a hug. He couldn't believe that they were finally telling people about them. Louis laughed into his shirt and Harry just smiled.


	11. Summer Love - Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Everything finally comes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's over. Thanks to everyone for all of the feedback!!

Niall PoV

The next week flew by. Niall couldn't wait for the end of the tour so he could fly to Atlanta to see Katie. Zayn had finally convinced Liam that Niall wasn't going to get kidnapped and murdered and Harry and Louis decided to tag along with Niall because Katie's best friend had apparently begged her to ask Niall to bring them along. It was thursday night and they were packing their bags in a hotel in New York. Niall unfortunately was sharing a room with Liam and Zayn who, now that they were out, couldn't keep their hands (or mouths) off of each other. Niall had relocated to Louis and Harry's room because Zayn had basically implied that him and Liam were about to do the nasty. Niall had basically run out of the room after that and he was currently sitting on Harry's bed.  
"I can't wait you guys. I really think she's special. We talk on the phone every night now."  
"Yeah..we know. I can hear you while I'm trying to sleep in the bunk next door on the bus."  
Niall blushed, "sorry mate. Thanks for coming by the way. Her friend is apparently your biggest fan or something. She's convinced you guys are together, I told her she was crazy but she swears."   
Harry could immediately feel his face heat up as he made eye contact with Louis across the room. Louis looked down at his shoes before looking back up at Harry and nodding. Niall glanced between the two with a confused expression, "Did I miss something just now?"  
"Well," Harry began, "Now that you mention it…We've been meaning to tell you guys we just haven't really had any free time lately but…Louis and I wanted to officially tell you guys that…we're together. We thought you guys deserved to know at least and when Zayn and Liam came out we realized that they obviously didn't care and you didn't seem to either so we talked about it and we're finally ready for you guys to know…"  
Niall sat still, shocked, for almost two minutes before he finally was able to speak.   
"You mean…she's right? I'm the only straight guy in this damn band now."  
"Well…technically you've always been the only straight one, you just didn't know it yet."  
Niall sighed and fell back onto the bed. He couldn't believe that all of this was happening at once. "I'm really happy for you guys. You know this could never effect our friendship. I love you guys. I just don't know which hotel room I'd rather stay in..."  
Harry and Louis both laughed, "I don't think you'll have to worry about us to be honest. I think Zayn is a bad influence on Liam." Louis laughed as he finished the sentence.   
Harry smiled before walking over to him and wrapping his arms around Louis' waist, "see Lou, i told you there was nothing to worry about..."   
Louis smiled and pulled Harry into him, "thank you babe. I'm sorry it took so long.."   
Niall smiled at the scene playing out in front of him, "alright, let's go to bed. I'll stay in here tonight. You guys can share a bed, right?"   
Harry nodded and drug Louis to the bed, "go call your girl Niall."  
Niall smiled and left the room to call Katie to say goodnight.  
~~~~~~~~  
The next morning Niall woke up early without the help from an alarm clock. He looked at his phone and decided to grab some breakfast downstairs before waking up the other boys to leave for their flights. He walked back towards his room and snuck in quietly to grab his bag and change out of his pajamas. He smiled at the sight of Zayn and Liam cuddled up next to each other in bed. He really was happy for the guys, and he finally understood what they were feeling. He grabbed his duffle and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a t shirt and left for breakfast. By the time he got back to the room about an hour later the guys were already up and ready to go. Once they were all packed they headed off to the airport to board their two separate flights.

Katie PoV

Katie couldn't believe the day was finally here. Her and Malia were leaving for the airport in an hour and they both were wide awake and going crazy. Malia couldn't believe that Katie had actually convinced Niall to bring Harry and Louis with him. "Katie...we're about to hang out with one direction. They're staying in Atlanta for you. We're picking them up at the airport. You're dating Niall!"  
"I'm not...dating him really. It's not official, we're just really good friends who kissed once at a club the night we met, yeah?"   
Malia rolled her eyes and then picked up her phone to see a text waiting for her.  
"Is it Justin?! You guys haven't stopped talking since he came over last week. When is he going to ask you out?"   
Malia blushed, "yes it's him and I don't know! Who even said I wanted him to.."  
"Oh shut up, you totally want him to ask you out! Maybe we could do a double date or something while Niall is in town.."  
"I mean...if he asks I'm not gonna say no..."  
Katie laughed, "alright let's get out of here. I want to be there when they land."   
They rushed out of the house and into Malia's car. After an hour long drive and a lot of obnoxious singing with the radio they were finally at the airport. They went inside and waited at the terminal and watched the sign changed from in flight to arriving. They watched as people entered the building from the plane exit. There were crowds of people running to their family members, hugging them like they'd been away from each other for years. There was a moment where people stopped coming from the exit but then Katie saw him. He was leading the other two boys, looking around for Katie. When the two locked eyes Niall nudged Harry and Louis and drug the boys over towards her.   
"Haz, Lou, you remember Katie. And this must be Malia. Pleasure to meet you, Katie talks about you a lot."  
Malia laughed, "good things I hope."  
"of course. Malia, this is Harry and Niall, as I'm sure you already knew."  
"Oh..yes of course."  
"Hi there. It's great to meet you. All Niall does is talk about Katie and what she says, so we've heard of you as well," Louis laughed at Niall's beat red face, "Apparently we weren't supposed to say that."  
Katie smiled and looked up at Niall through her bangs, she couldn't believe this moment was finally here. After a moment Harry pushed Niall closer to Katie, "well get on with it mate!"  
Katie blushed and was about to say something but suddenly her lips were preoccupied with Niall's mouth on hers. There was cat calling and cheering from right next to them but Niall simply flipped them the bird and kept kissing Katie. Finally after the two were running out of breath they pulled away.   
"Katie, I was wondering if you would be mine?"   
At this point Katie's face was beat red and all she could do was smile and nod. Malia, Harry and Louis laughed before finally deciding to leave before they're recognized. The boys grabbed their bag and ran outside to climb into Malia's car.   
Later that night they were all in Katie's basement watching a movie when Malia's phone went off signaling that she had a text. When she looked down she saw a message from Justin saying to come outside. When she went upstairs and opened the front door she was not expecting what she saw on Katie's front lawn. Justin had set up a drum kit and amplifier in her lawn and the second Malia opened the door his band started playing. Malia couldn't believe what she was seeing. After the song was over Justin ran up to her and picked her up and spun her around.   
"I'm sorry it took me so long to notice you, but now that I have I can't keep you off of my mind. Please do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"   
Malia smiled into Justin's shoulder before finally pulling away to answer, "yes! A million times yes. I can't believe you did all of this for me!"   
"I knew you wanted him to ask you out!"  
Malia spun around to see Katie, Niall, Harry and Louis all standing at the door smiling. Katie looked up at Niall and said, "you're going to have to top that for our first date..."


End file.
